surounded
by ivetteescalante123
Summary: Eli and Clare aren't together, clares only friends are Adam and Alli. clare sleeps over Adams house when his parents are away. when clare can't sleep she decides to talk to drew. what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this happened after the last episode with Eli and Clare where Eli cashed Morty.**

**Clares POV:**

I was sitting in English class sitting across from one of my bests friends, Adam, and sitting behind the person who crashed his car for me even though he knew he could of died. I wasn't really paying any attention in class, I was just daydreaming. Then Adam passed me a note. I opened it and it said:

_Hey what are you think about?_

_Nothing I guess I;m just daydreaming._

_Why and about what?_

_Nothing, I don't know, I'm just really bored._

I saw Adam look at the piece of paper I could tell he was thinking of something then started to write it down, I got the note that said:

_It wouldn't be boring for long, my parents are out of town and it's just me and my older brother Drew._

_Sounds fun! I'll ask my parents and ill get back to you. _

When Adam read it he nodded at me and then right after that the bell rung. It was the end of the day and I got out of my seat and walked out of the class room. I was looking down the hall way and I saw a bunch of jocks putting there head down on a bat that was standing up and they were making them selves dizzy. I saw this realy hot guy with Black hair and blue eyes. I could tell he was really dizzy, he started ran towards me and I was getting kinda scared. He threw himself on me which cause me to fall backwards so now the jock boy was laying on top of me and it took him a second to realize what was going on.

_Omg I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Are you okay?_

_Ya im fine. Are you okay?_

_I'm good. _

_Cool, uh can you please get off of me now?_

_Oh! ya right! Sorry._

_It's ok_

_I'm Drew by the way._

_I'm Clare_

_I like that name a lot._

_Uh i'll see you around_

_I guess you will._

He was really cute ha I can't wait till I tell Adam about this.

**Drew's POV:**

The football team and I were play a game where you get dizzy from spinning in the hallway. When it was my turn I spun and spun and spun until I was really dizzy. I wanted to be funny and try to walk around but instead I was running.. and towards a girl I accidentaly pushed her to the floor and I was laying on top of her for a while until I noticed what was going on and I told her I was sorry, she was really cute. Her name was Clare, I really liked that name a lot. I just couldn't wait to tell Adam about this.


	2. suprises

**Clare's POV:**

I dont know why but I couldn't stop think about drew. I didn't know him, i've never even talk to him was this bothering me?

**Later that day **

I wanted to ask my mom if I could sleepover at Adams but she was really strict so I was just going to have to ask my dad first.

_Hey dad_

_Hey Clare, whats up honey?_

_I was wondering if I could sleepover at Adams house tonight._

_Clare.. I dont know he's a teenage boy and you know how they all are._

_Dad! He's not even a real boy, remember, he's a transgender! _

_Well I supposed since you put it like that I guess it wouldn't hurt. Well have fun honey._

_Thank you dad!_

I thank and gave him a hug. I was so happy I needed to txt Adam.

_Hey Adam my dad said it will be okay if I slept over. - Clare_

_Great! Ill pick you up in my moms car, ill be over in 20 minutes. - Adam_

_K see you then bye (: - Clare_

_see ya – Adam_

I went up stairs to pack for the night. A few minutes later I hered a honk outside. I ran out and got into the car.

_Hey Adam _

_Hey Clare_

_I didn't know you had a licents_

_I dont_

we both start to laugh and drove off

_Oh Clare! By the way my brother Drew is at the house, propaply alone, and I need to go get some stuff from the store for tonight, lol im sorry but i'm going to have you stay with him until I get back no one knows I have this car and if I get pulled over I dont want you to get in trouble_

_Okay I understand _

when we got to Adams we walked straight in and I headed up to Adams room to put my bag in there. When I walked out I bumped into a brown eyed boy, with black hair and his shirt was off. Then I saw it was Drew.


	3. watch out

**Clare's POV:**

_Drew!_ I asked confused.

_Clare!_

_Hey what are you doing here?_

_Uh I love here._

_Your Adam's brother?_

_Ya., how do you know Adam?_

_I'm his best friend. I'm sleeping over tonight._

_You are? Really? That's gre... (cough cough) that's cool_

_Ya I better go downstairs._

I walked away from Drew then turned around and saw drew smiley but he didn't see me. 10 minutes later I was sitting on the couch and watching then Drew came downstairs with a shirt on it said Do Right And Kill Everything. Then he came and sat next to me.

_Hey Clare, what are you watching? _

_Degrassi._

_Oh kool. I love that show._

_Me to._

Drew scooted closer to me and sat back.

**Drew's POV:**

After Clare told me she was sleeping over I was so excited and happy I was smiley so big and couldn't get it off my face. After Clare went down stairs I went into my room put a shirt on and freshened up, then went downstairs to see Clare watching to so I walked over to her and sat next to her.

_Hey Clare, what are you watching?_

_Degrassi_

_Oh kool. I love that show._

_Me to_

Then I scooted closer to Clare and sat back.

I slowly put my arm around Clare. Then she looked into my eyes and I slowly leaned in to kiss her and when we were inches away the door bell rang and we both jump. I can't believe I was going to kiss Clare. I Didn't like her I guess I just thought she was cute but I never think ill like her in that kind a way. But I could kinda tell that Clare liked me because she didn't back away when I leaned into her.

**Clare's POV:**

Drew put his arm around me! I can't believe this. Then I looked at him and he looked at me. Then he leaned into me I couldn't believe he was doing this, I just sat there, when we were inches away from each other the door bell rang. Drew looked pissed he didn't get his kiss. When he got up to see who it was I just sat there and was confused like _what just happened?_ Drew came back in the living room with Adam, Adam was holding a bag a food, Games and drinks.

_Is that all for us?_ I asked Adam

_yupp, ! Lets go up to my room._

_Sure._

Adam walks upstairs and I fallow him but before I get all the way upstairs I turn around and look at drew who was looking at me.

**Drew's POV:**

Damit Adam! He had to ruin my kiss with Clare. Why was I so upset. I really wanted to kiss Clare I mean she was hot, smart, funny and shes kind. Wait what am I saying? Was I falling for her? No I couldn't. I had just broken up with Bianca to. I am so confused.


	4. karaoke time!

**A/N: Clare isn't the same in this chapter then in degrassi.  
>Adam's POV:<strong>

This sleepover was going to be great. I had a lot of games like Karaoke, Shoots and latter, Twister and Uno. I was really happy to be spending time with my best friend. When we got upstairs we went to my room I closed the door and Clare and I sat on the floor next to my bed.

_So what do you want to do now? I asked her_

_Uh, do you want play karaoke?_

_Okay, but you have to go first._

_Okay._ Then she pouted

She was singing _Mr. Perfect by Jessica Tyler._

_Oh Mr. Perfect you gave everything to me,_

_it felt like destiny_

_and you call me right on time._

_You'll hold my hand,_

_drive around in your car,_

_he likes to play guitar_

_with the radio has a tatoo,_

_and my parents love him too._

_Never put up a fight,_

_you'd say its all right,_

_but Mr. Perfect you can call me crazy,_

_Cause I feel like something missing._

_Hey Mr. Perfect I miss the silly games,_

_talking on the phone your driving me insane._

_Oh Mr. Perfect where is the attitude,_

_Dancing in the rain, it's a battle everyday._

_So in love that you act crazy,_

_Mr. Perfect._

…_..._

_So Mr. Perfect you would call me beautiful_

_I never felt single standing next o you_

_your incredible so good to me_

_but I think I like who you used to be._

_Sneaking out at night,_

_getting in screaming fights._

_How I miss the frustrating old you,_

_but Mr. Perfect you can call crazy,_

_cause I feel like somethings missing,_

_Hey Mr. Perfect, I miss the silly games,_

_talking on the phone your driving me insane._

_Oh Mr. Perfect, wheres the attitude, _

_dancing in the rain, its a battle everyday._

_So in love that you act crazy,_

_Mr. Perfect_

_(alright whatever)_

_Mr. Perfect,_

_Mr. Perfect,_

_Mr. Perfect,_

_Mr. Perfect,_

_Hey Mr. Perfect I miss the silly games,_

_talking on the phone your driving me insane,_

_Oh Mr. Perfect where is the attitude,_

_dancing in the rain, its a battle everyday._

_Oh Mr. Perfect,_

_Mr. Perfect,_

_ya Mr. Perfect_

_Mr. Perfect _

_oh Mr. Perfect_

wow she could really sing. I was so amazed.

_Clare you were great! _

_Really? Thanks._

After she said that I got a text from drew.

_Bro let me hang out with you and Clare for a little while?_

_Fine, but no flirting with her Drew, I want her to come back over again._

_I promise. _

I closed my phone and looked at Clare who was sitting on the floor looking bored out of her mind. I decided to lay down next to her.

_Drew's gonna hang out with us for a little bit, is that okay with you?_

_Uh ya it is._

When she said that she got up and walked over to the mirror in my room and it looked like she was fixing her hair. I could kinda tell she liked .

_Why are you fixing your hair?_

_Uh, no reason..._

_You like Drew!_

_No, No I don't I just think he's cute._

_Wow okay?_

Then Drew came into the room and sat on the floor next to us.

_Whats up guys?_

_Nothing, just talking about you._ I told drew

_What were you saying about me?_

_How Clare thinks your Hot!_

**Clare's POV:**

I can't beileve Adan just said that. I just looked down and blushed. I saw Drew staring me down and smiling at me a few times. After Adam told Drew _everything_ we just said before Drew we all sat in a circle and descusing what we were gonna do next.

_I vote we play twister! _Drew said.

_UH.. I don't know I'm getting really tired._ Adam said _we should go to sleep now, Clare_

_Okay._ I told him.

Adam's bed was king size so we both slept on it. Then Drew got up and gave me along smile and walk out then shut the door, it was 12:00 and Adam was sound a sleep, but I just layed there with my eyes wide open, I wasn't used to going to sleep this early, and I bet Drew wasn't sleeping either so I decided to go see if he was still awake.

**A/N: Hope you guys loved it. What do you think will happen next? Will Drew still be awake? Will he want to talk to Clare?**


	5. all i am is just nice

**A/N: Sorry I havnt wrote a new chapter in a long time.**

**Drews POV:**

After Adam and Clare went to bed I went to my room and layed on my bed, listening to my radio. About an hour later I herd my door slowly open. I looked over and saw Clare slowly closing the door behind her.

"_Hey Clare? What are you doing here?"_

"_I couldn't sleep. Do you want me to leave?"_

"_No, it's okay, here come sit by me."_

Clare walk over looking like she was cold, I handed her my jacket I was wereing. She smiled and blushed a little because I was also shirtless.

**Clares POV:**

I walked into Drew's room as quietly as I could but he herd me and look over. So I just closed the door slowly behind me.

"_Hey Clare? What are you doing here?"_

"_I couldn't sleep. Do you want me to leave?"_

"_No, its okay, here come sit by me."_

I walk up to him, it was freezing, I was really cold. I could tell he knew I was cold because he handed me his jacket he was wering. I thought it was really sweet so I smiled and then I saw he was now shirtless and kinda blushed.

"_Uh do you want me to put a shirt on?"_

"_Ya that would be nice."_

We both shared a small laugh, then he got up and walk over to his closet and put on a plad shirt which look realy hot on him

(**he is wereing the same shirt he was wereing when him and Ali first kissed on Degrassi.)**

"_What do ya think?" _he said with a smirk

" _What do I think about what?" _I pretended to not know what he was talking about

"_Do I look hot or what?"_ I started to laugh because it was so funny how conceeded he was.

"_You look nice." _When I said that his face went blank

"_Nice?"_

I started to laugh even harded. Then he made a pouted face and slowly walk over to me and sat next to me on the bed. We were sitting so close to each other that our legs and shoulders were touching. We sat there in silence for about 2 minutes until Drew broke the silence.

"_So do you really think I look just **nice**?"_

"_Ya I do."_

"_Oh... anything else?"_

"_No I also think your cool, awsome, ya really cute..."_

"_Oh... Well I think your smart, funny, pretty and your really cool."_

Now we were staring at each other in the eye

"_You really think so?" _

"Ya...I do..."

We were staring at each other for a while until drew put his hand on my cheek and I put one of my arms around his stomache. Drew started to lean in and so I just closed my eyes, and something wonderful happened next...


End file.
